


You might not like your boobs but my dick definitely does

by staticspacelovers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticspacelovers/pseuds/staticspacelovers
Summary: Keith is trans... Lance is more than okay with that.





	You might not like your boobs but my dick definitely does

**Author's Note:**

> THE AUTHOR IS A TRANSGENDER BOY. NO, THIS IS NOT FETISHISING TRANS PEOPLE.   
>  i wrote it as lance loving keith, and worrying about him, and letting him know he accepts keith for his whole. keith was unsure to take hid binder off because he was scared it would throw lance off but once he was assured that it didn't he was fine with it. lance was not pressuring keith. this is the message i was trying to display through this story. don't come at me with the fetishising trans people if you aren't even trans, because you don't know how we want to be perceived in sexual situations, and yes, i want my partner to see me as a boy but i also want him to love my whole body as it is, at whatever time during my transition. i want it for my partner as much as i want it for myself.

Lance rested his face on Keith's shoulder as the other one scrolled through his phone, absorbed in a tutorial on knife throwing. The latino huffed, mewling and pressing his face into his boyfriend's neck. 

"What?" Keith asked, mildly exasperated. 

"Give me attention," Lance whined, blushing as he pressed a kiss at the soft, pale skin under Keith's ear. He felt the boy shiver softly before he turned around to face the blue paladin. Keith was never sure how to convey his affection. Their relationship was still rocky, and many boundaries remain to be untouched. 

"I- yeah sorry." Keith leaned forward, sharing a soft kiss with his boyfriend, their breaths mingling. 

Lance licked against Keith's lips, changing the atmosphere of their interaction into something a little more heated. The taller boy moved his hand along the shorter boy's side, their legs tangling with sheets of the bed in the former's room where they had been watching a movie, the credits still rolling softly in the background.

Something rough grazed Lance's fingertips as he rolled Keith onto his back. He pulled away and watched as Keith turned his head away bashfully, already beginning to cross his arms. 

"Keeeeiith... " He whined, sitting up and straddling the boy. "Are you still wearing your binder?"

"No."

"That wasn't a question." Lance rolled off of him and watched the boy's face in the dim light. 

"I'm sorry - I just... I don't want-"

"Keith, you know that I won't see you any differently right?"

The boy in question furrowed his brows, sitting up as well, his lips still glistening and slightly bruised from kissing, flushed, just like his cheeks, this was going to drive Lance to insanity. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lance pressed a kiss to the skin between his eyebrows, wanting to brush the worry right away. "Please take it off, you've been wearing it for the whole day." 

"Fine."

The red paladin hesitantly rose, bare footsteps resonating through the room as he turns his back to his partner, pulling his shirt over his head by the collar. 

Lance would have liked to say that at that point he had looked away. Instead, he watched, letting his eyes take in the flushed, creamy skin move with the shift of heavily trained muscles. He felt the water drain from his mouth, his throat dry as he bit his lip, eyes fluttering at the attempt to tear his eyes away as Keith rolled the binder off, exposing his whole back to an already helpless Lance.

Picking up a black hoodie and letting himself drown in the thick fabric, the half galra turned back around, taking in the sight of his beet red lover. 

"Are you okay?" His voice was hoarse, droused in sleep. 

The thickness of it shot straight to Lance's cock, making it twitch in interest as he watched Keith make his way back to the bed. More specifically his gaze stuck on Keith's nipples, which the dark fabric snagged on as he moved. He knew the other boy didn't own any bra's but it was killing him - knowing that his boyfriend naked body would be so easy to reach if he wanted to. 

Keith sat down next to him, moving his hand to the crook of Lance's neck, who was dying inside, and kissing his neck softly, then his shoulder, exposed because of the wide neck of his satin blouse which he adored on Lance, even though it made him incredibly difficult to resist. 

"What's wrong? Do I make you uncomfortable? " Keith asked, pulling away, guilt plaguing his mind. "I know it's gross - I get it if you need to get used to it first, I - "

Silence fell as Keith's eyes rested on a particularly interested part of Lance. "Oh. Is that-? Yeah it's a boner." He swallowed thickly. 

Lance breathed heavily, his eyes half lidded as he turned to Keith from having stared at his feet in embarrassment. "Sorry." 

He looked down at Keith's chest again, blood rushing to his crotch. Why where they so perky? Doesn't he wear a binder all the time? It was gonna kill him. 

"Lance?" Keith's voice was breathy, laced with hesitation, as he pulled the brunette closer by his hair demandingly.

Then they were kissing again, the raven haired boy pulling the other on top of him, harshly. One palmed the other's desperate dick as the other carefully brushed his palm against the soft flesh of his chest.


End file.
